


everything for you

by naruwaifu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, flower crowns hooray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruwaifu/pseuds/naruwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A persistent chiming sound woke Leonard up from slumber. "Who the fuck?" he growled. He barely had an hour of sleep due to a ten hour of surgery on yours truly, Captain Idiot. Another away mission, more like a death mission that's what it is. Why the hell would anyone be excited about going on away missions, he would never know. Fucking masochists. Especially the damn Captain. He crawled out of his bed with blankets trailing behind him, groggily making his way to the door at the pace of a sloth. And all the while, the door never stopped chiming. "Whoever's on the other side of the door is going to spend a hell lot of time in the Medbay with my hypos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything for you

A persistent chiming sound woke Leonard up from slumber. "Who the fuck?" he growled. He barely had an hour of sleep due to a ten hour of surgery on yours truly, Captain Idiot. Another away mission, more like a death mission that's what it is. Why the hell would anyone be excited about going on away missions, he would never know. Fucking masochists. Especially the damn Captain. 

He crawled out of his bed with blankets trailing behind him, groggily making his way to the door at the pace of a sloth. And all the while, the door never stopped chiming. "Whoever's on the other side of the door is going to spend a hell lot of time in the Medbay with my hypos," he thought. As he reached it, he tried standing up, leaning heavily onto the door frame. The door hissed open to reveal a grinning Sulu, holding a black box. 

"Someone better be dying, damn it, preferably you," he growled. 

"Actually no, everyone's intact, for now. The Captain ordered me to send this to your quarters," Sulu replied calmly as he passed the box into Leonard's hands. 

"I suppose he couldn't send it to his own damn room? Why the fuck mine?" Leonard questioned. 

"I don't know, Doctor. He ordered it that way. I didn't question his orders," Sulu replied with a shrug. 

"Of course you didn't," Leonard muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Now get the hell away from my room," Leonard snarled and proceeded to slam his door. 

"Well, you're welcome," Sulu's amused voice could be heard from outside. 

Leonard looked at the box in his hands with distaste. He should've known. Of course it's Jim. Can't even give him a peaceful sleep. Goddamn. Curiosity got the best of him, he never did learn from his past mistakes when it involved Jim. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he opened the box, and with wide bleary eyes, muttered, "Goddammit Jim, it's too early in the bloody morning to deal with this kind of shit". 

Speaking of the devil, the devil shall appear. The devil himself exited from the bathroom in Leonard's room in the form of a chirpy blonde starship captain. He was drying his wet hair using a towel, and it was apparent from the lingering smell of Leonard's soap that he just finished taking a shower. In Leonard's bathroom. Using Leonard's soap. For some obvious reason which he clearly isn't aware of. Leonard's eyes narrowed. That's his damn towel that son of a bitch is using! Damn it all to hell, he was even wearing his Ole Miss t-shirt and sweatpants. They really need to have a talk about personal boundaries. Aren't starship captains supposed to own a shitload of credits so that they could buy their own clothes, at the very least. 

"Jim, why the hell is this box filled with, if I'm not mistaken and I rarely am, flower crowns? And why the shit are you wearing my damn clothes?" Leonard rattled on. His tired mind finally catched up, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF MEDBAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?" He roared. Good god, he felt a migraine coming. 

"Well hello to you too, Bones. Nice bed hair," Jim pointed at the top of his head, where his usually well-kept dark brown hair were in defying gravity tufts. 

"Shut up, asshole. Answer my damn questions." 

"Why, Bones, go on and guess why," Jim said with waggling eyebrows. Leonard's left eye twitched, he never liked it when Jim waggled his eyebrows. It's a bad omen, a precursor to ridiculous and outrageous incidents. He counted to ten and breathed slowly, thinking of nice and happy things, unconsciously using the technique he usually teaches his psychologically-challenged patients. Although he must be pretty damn psychotic as well to agree to spending five years in this flying tin can in space, where darkness and danger are wrapped together in one dangerous but tempting package. 

"Jim," he uttered calmly. Jim continued his shit-eating grin. Leonard lost his cool. He always does, when it comes to this ridiculous man-child. "Dammit man, it's 4 in the freaking morning, my shift starts in two hours and I only managed to get an hour of sleep because I have to patch up your scrawny ass so god help me, you better tell me what the hell is this, and you, doing here, in my bloody room, instead of, you know, the Medbay. Did I mention that it's FOUR IN THE BLOODY MORNING?!" 

"Jeez Bones, calm down-" 

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'll hypo your ass!" 

"Okay, fine, Grumpy. Did you forget? Today is the Wear A Flower Crown Day on the one and only USS Enterprise!" 

"I'm sorry, Captain, I forgot that flower crowns play a vital role in this flying tin can," Leonard deadpanned. 

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Jim muttered while shaking his head, "Flower crowns are important in ways you obviously do not understand," Jim said mysteriously. 

"Jim, stop this kind of crap right now, I'm seriously not in the mood." 

"Bones-" 

"I need my quality sleep and you-" 

"Dude, listen to me, I'm telling you-" 

"-can't everybody on this damn ship leave me alone for a few hours and let me get my well deserved rest? The amount of shit this crew gets in daily-" 

"BONES! Shut your mouth and listen to me!" Leonard was shaken out from his reverie harshly and stopped his incoherent rant abruptly. His brown eyes met Jim's anxious and slightly crazed blue eyes. 

"Okay, I can tell that this is important to you because you rarely lose your shit with me," Leonard prodded carefully. He was confirmed by acknowledgement in Jim's vibrant blue eyes. Rolling his eyes upwards, he muttered softly but apparently loud enough for Jim to hear, "Well, screw me, what is so important about flower crowns, oh great one?" Leonard groaned internally when Jim started rambling off some official sounding facts about flower crowns which he's pretty sure were made up by Jim just for the sake of it. He just knew it in his heart that he's going to regret unlocking the blonde box of Flower Crowns Extraordinaire later. 

But when he looked up to meet Jim's eyes and saw the obvious change in Jim's cloudy blue eyes as they cleared and lit up with excitement as he gushed about flower crowns, he decided that it's a pretty damn fair trade. Hell, he would listen to the importance of tribbles, those pesky balls of fur, if it meant clearing the doubts in Jim's blue orbs. He had no idea how long they stayed that way, sitting beside each other while they discussed about flower crowns, out of all things, on Leonard's bed. Leonard's last thought before dozing off was, "Shit, there's no getting rid of him ever."


End file.
